First Love
by slithice
Summary: First Love never dies?... find out....


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice.

I DO NOT OWN First Love by Utada Hikaru (of course! Baka!)

* * *

**First Love**

_

* * *

_

_Mikan Sakura, a one star student of Alice Academy who has an Alice to nullify others Alice and turning 18 a few months from now, walked down the hallway of the said Academy. She has her usual bright smile painted on her beautiful face. She continued to saunter happily on the grounds of Gakuen Alice only to be halted when her gaze turned towards a certain raven haired boy leaning against the trunk of a Sakura tree. Even if a manga was covering the boy's face, Mikan knew who he is._

_The perverted boy whom she fell in love with….._

_ahh… did she just say in love? Yes, she had fallen for the boy with cold, mysterious, crimson eyes that seems to penetrate through her every time he looked at her. The kuro neko, who belongs to the dangerous ability type, is the same boy she bumped into every morning for almost 8 years now whenever she went to her classes and teases her by the underwear she wears. The boy whose life she had save, the person who sometimes burned the tips of her pigtails. The boy who was both feared and loved by so many, even the teachers. The boy whom she shared a special bond with; even though he refuses to let her get any closer to him._

_Anyway, that boy is none other than __**NATSUME HYUUGA**_

_Noiselessly, Mikan approached him and leaned against the tree, her hazel orbs stared at the blue sky while her mind wanders to the future waiting ahead of them after the graduation tomorrow. _

"_Oi, polka dots" she tore her gaze away from the sky and brought her mind back to reality; she turned, and warm hazel eyes met cold crimson eyes. For a split second, Mikan saw something besides coldness in Natsume's eyes yet she can't put a word to it. It was something, something she only sees whenever he looked at her. It was there, she's sure of it; it wasn't just product of her imagination or an optical illusion._

_Mikan's brows furrowed, remembering what he had just called her, polka dots again, the print on her underwear._

"_Natsume, were almost 18 and we'll be graduating tomorrow and you're still calling me that!"_

_Natsume smirked, "so what" and he quickly looked away._

_Mikan edged closer to him and asked him, _

"_Won't you miss me Natsume"_

_Were her eyes playing tricks on her or did she really saw the faint blush that crept on Natsume's handsome face? She shook her head, and looked at Natsume once again. Natsume still looked away from her yet this time he looks quite uneasy. _

"_Polka- I mean Mi-Mikan-" Mikan kneeled in front of him and placed her right hand on his forehead, a look of concern evident on her pretty face._

"_Natsume are you okay? You look quite pale"_

_He jerked her hand away from him and used his manga to cover his face. _

"_Go away Polka dots" he spoke coldly._

_Mikan was taken aback, though feeling a bit hurt by his response to the concerned she showed to him, she tried to calm herself. Slowly, she stood up._

_She lowered her head and spoke while her bangs covered her hazel orbs. _

"_Goodbye Natsume… after tomorrow, Mikan Sakura will go away from your life. Thank you for everything, for all the things you've done for me. I hope someday we'll see each other again. I will always treasure all of our memories together because…." She turned her back to him, _

"_I love you…" she took a step. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Before she could react, she felt something warm pressed against her lips. She closed her eyes and surrender to the feelings evoked by the captor of her lips. Time seemed to stop during that moment and started to tick once again when "the captor" let go of her lips and Mikan opened her eyes. She gaped at what her eyes first laid upon, Natsume's handsome face and his lips curved into a smile._

"_Na-Natsume?"_

_Natsume took both of her hands and clutched it while he look directly into her hazel orbs, a slight tinge of red is visible on his cheeks. _

"_Mikan, I……I love you…. since we were 10…" _

_He embraced her tightly. _

_Mikan on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. Her heart almost leaped out of her chest when she heard Natsume's confession. After 8 years, she finally heard the words she had been waiting to hear. She pushed Natsume slightly and placed her hand on his cheek,_

"_I love you too Natsume…" she smiled at him. Natsume's face brightened even more and Mikan thought he look more handsome. They embrace each other once again._

20 year old Mikan Sakura smiled sadly as that moment which happened 2 years ago flashed before her while she looked at the Sakura tree where it happened.

An all too familiar voice spoke behind her, the same voice who had spoken different encouraging words and had sparked a hope inside her young heart that she has an Alice.

"Mikan…"

Mikan turned and came face to face with her "daddy" in the academy, Mr Narumi. In terms of appearance, it seems though time has failed to affect his good looks, he still look almost the same as when Mikan met him 10 years ago. She smiled at him and they hugged each other for a moment.

"Mr Narumi…"

Narumi smiled and turned to the sakura tree Mikan had been staring awhile ago.

"I guess, after two years, you still hadn't forgotten him."

Mikan tore her gaze away from the tree, and softly replied,

"I guess…."

Narumi looked at her and his lips curved into a smile. He took her hand and led her to the garden set in the academy gardens. Mr Narumi was excited to know what she had been doing after 2 years since she graduated from the academy and hear some news about his other students. Mikan, still the carefree and jolly girl as she was, told him about her experiences within those two years after stepping out of the academy and filled him news about some of her classmates.

"It's been a long time since we had a chat Mikan, so I want to know what keeps you busy all this time?" he smiled at her while he sipped the tea from his cup.

Mikan's face brightened,

"Yeah, I did really miss the academy after the graduation but I know I had to be strong and start to think about my future. I was so fortunate because I have grandpa and I still see Hotaru in her lab once in awhile and still got shot by her BAKA gun during those times."

Narumi laughed, and Mikan grinned.

"Fortunately, I met this kind lady who was looking for a music teacher in her school and when I applied they accepted me. Since then, I enjoyed teaching those children music. It reminded me of my childhood days just being with them. I also teach music to some children in their homes…."

Suddenly, Mikan's face turned downcast. Narumi's brows furrowed and he looked at Mikan with fatherly concerned. Mikan's hazel brown eyes were misting with tears. He approached her and kneeled before her, and took her hand in his.

"Mikan…"

Mikan quickly wiped the tears in her eyes and her jolly mask was there once again. She smiled at Mr Narumi, who was used to Mikan's mood swings.

"It's just that… those kids held a special place in my heart. Each one of them has different talent in music apart from each other. Maya was a very good singer while Keiko was excellent when it comes to flute… and Rai"

Mikan's face took on a dreamy expression.

"Rai… he was very different from the others. He barely went out and interacts with others, he has no friends but he is a brilliant student and an extraordinaire in composing songs and playing the piano. He reminds me of…. him" she whispered the last words.

Narumi sighed and smiled at Mikan who has by now erased the dreamy expression from her face and replace with her jolly one.

"Oh, and I'm so happy for Hotaru and Ruka. Ruka had this clinic where he takes care of animals… and Hotaru still make so much money by selling her inventions. She's quite popular in the machine industry, many reporters flock on her doors to interview her but they easily go away because of the BAKA canon Hotaru made."

Mr Narumi laughed, he could just imagine hundreds of eager reporters wanting to interview Hotaru Imai and flying in different directions after being hit by that BAKA canon. Mikan laughed alongside, and then she continued talking.

"I'm so happy for her and Ruka… they're still going out together and many thought they are a perfect couple though they do not know that Hotaru still blackmail Ruka sometimes. Koko is now a teacher, guess he knew if his student is cheating or not!"

They continue their chat, Mr Narumi consistently laughing at Mikan's misadventures, it was until the bell rang that Mr Narumi stood up and bid goodbye to the carefree little girl who was now a beautiful young lady.

"Mikan… you look so much like her" he softly whispered to her when they arrive at the door of Mikan's old bedroom.

Mikan looked at him confusedly,

"Who Mr Narumi?" Mr Narumi just smiled and diverted the topic instead.

"Nobody was fortunate to used your bedroom so it's still yours… you can rest here for awhile. Just tell me if it's your time to go"

She smiled to assure him; Mr Narumi bid her goodbye and walked away. Mikan heaved a deep breath before she opened the door to her bedroom, the room which was so full of memory. The room witnessed the times she cried, those times when she was still writing to her grandfather every night, it witnessed all her happy moments, all her dreams and nightmares. It was her safe haven in the academy for eight years and after two years, nothing has changed. She walked towards her bed and sat at the edge of it. Her hazel eyes surveyed the whole room; she could still hear the words he said vibrate through the walls of the room. Her gaze settled on the scenery outside…

"_Hmmm…" Mikan quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes before she let out a sigh. Her lips quivered into a smile, _

"_Just a dream…"_

"_It's more like a nightmare based on your reactions."_

_Mikan's brows furrowed in confusion recognizing the voice of Natsume and she turned towards the source of the voice. Her face lit up seeing Natsume sitting on her windowsill, his crimson eyes directed towards the moon outside._

"_Natsume!" she quickly got off her bed and walked towards the window. _

_Natsume's gaze was still on the moon hanging above in the sky; its glow cast upon him made him look ethereal. _

_Mikan smiled and leaned against the window, chin resting at the palm of her hand. _

"_The sky looks beautiful, right Natsume?" her eyes still cast on the moon also. Natsume nodded,_

"_Right…Mikan"_

"_Tomorrow would be our graduation… I can't believe how time fly so fast. It seems like only yesterday, I arrive at the academy and you started teasing me polka dot or strawberry prints. Now, I'm here watching the sky with you..." _

_Natsume turned away from the glow cast by the moon as if it would blind him. He gloomily replied, _

"_Yeah.." Mikan sense his sudden uneasiness. She looked at him, pure concern written all over her face._

"_Is there something wrong Natsume? Is there something you want to tell me?" _

_He shook his head, his gaze still turned away from her._

"_Natsume.."_

_Natsume did not answer and instead jump from the window and walked towards her bed. Mikan's curious gaze mix with concern followed him. He sat on her bed and looked at her, _

"_What was your dream?" _

_Mikan just stared at him._

"_Mikan…polka dots"_

"…"

"_There's a fly going inside your mouth." Natsume spoke matter-of-factly but his plan was to tease her so that she would stop staring at him._

"_Natsume!" Mikan quickly shut her mouth, finally waking up from her trance. Natsume laugh at her, Mikan just smiled and sat beside him on the bed. He laid his body on her bed and made his arms his pillow._

"_What was your dream?" he asked once again._

_Mikan tilted her head and tried to recall her dream. _

"_Well, my dream was you weren't at the graduation and you already left and I wasn't able to see you once again." _

_She narrated while tapping her chin. She heard Natsume chuckled. She looked at his form on the bed, his lids shut tight, hiding his crimson orbs from view. She just stared at him, marveling how innocent and peaceful he looked, when she felt his arms encircled her waist and pulled her beside him on the bed, her head fell on his chest allowing her to hear the loud thumping of his heart and feel his breathing. _

"_Let me hold you Mikan… I would gladly give everything to hold you like this forever. Remember this; wherever I may be, you will always be here, no one can replace you… no one can take your place… you taught me how to love… because you are my first love…polka dots."_

"_Natsume…" Mikan whispered._

_They both fell asleep in that position… holding each other._

Mikan hadn't notice the hot liquid making its way down her cheeks when her mind unconsciously went back to that fateful night. That night was memorable already and she doesn't want to remember anymore what happened when the sun rose on the next day. The day when her life took a quick turn and the same day when one of the foundations of her world crumbled, the day Natsume was reported to be missing .

She rose from sitting on the bed and decided to stroll in the academy grounds for awhile.

As she continues to amble on the Academy grounds in her usual cheery mood, she came across the playground where they used to play. Just like it used to be, children gathered there to play, but a familiar gray mane caught her eyes. She walked towards the tree almost hidden from view in the playground.

"Youichi?..." Mikan bend down so that they were on the same level.

The boy, who was obviously sleeping, opened one eye to reveal emerald green iris giving a clue to what lies behind the closed one, which opened a second later after the first one. A pair of eyes focused on the figure bending in front of him. A smirk spread across the 11 year old Youichi Hijiri's face recognizing the lady.

"Mikan…" Mikan rustled the boy's hair.

"How are you Youichi?"

Youichi answered boredly,

"The same…" He stood up and they began walking together.

"You?" Restraining himself from bringing out the topic about his Nii-san, knowing it would only trigger something in Mikan.

"I'm perfectly fine…" Mikan answered and smile at him.

Just then, a loud noise reached their ears and a screamed of Youichi's name was heard.

"Damn!..." Youichi cursed under his breath, Mikan looks nonplus though. She tilted her head,

"What's wrong Youichi?"

Youichi hope against hope that Mikan's idiocy had lessen through the years as she matures.

"At the count of three, run"

"Why?" Mikan asked, still confuse. By now, the noise grew louder or more accurately, it was getting nearer.

"One.."

"Youichi?" the noise grew louder.

"Two.." Louder

"Youichi What do-"

"Three!" Youcihi took her hand and dragged her with him, running away from the fan girls that began to chase them.

"They're worse than Nii-san's fans club"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Mikan's lips at the comparison. While they ran, she couldn't help marveling at how Youichi grew to be so similar to Natsume. They almost have the same personality and both belonged to the dangerous ability type, and now, it seems Youichi had also inherited Natsume's fans club.

They continued running, and got on the bus going to Central Town. The passengers gave the two curious looks probably wondering why a young woman and a young boy were running and now catching their breaths inside the bus.

After a few minutes, they arrived in Central Town. Mikan felt as if the bus she had rode on was a time machine and it brought her back to the times when she was still a student in the Alice Academy. Those times when she and her friends roamed around Central Town, window shopping or just buying her favorite Howalon, Mikan was hit by a sense of nostalgia. Unconsciously, she whispered his name.

"Natsume…"

Youichi heard Mikan whispered his Nii-san's name; he couldn't help his lips curving into a sad smile.

"Since we're here, let's eat. Those fan girls caused me to eat little at breakfast." He suggested and snorted, remembering what happened at the breakfast table that morning. Mikan giggled seeing Youichi's reaction.

"Sure…"

They walked together towards the nearest restaurant. They settled themselves on a table where they could observe the people on the outside through the glass wall. After ordering their food, they started to share something about each of their lives on the past two years and reminiscing unforgettable events that had happened on Alice Academy caused by Mikan's clumsiness. Mikan wasn't surprised to learn that another thing Youichi inherited from Natsume is frequent ditching of his classes.

"They're really worse that Nii-san's, they always follow me around. I couldn't even have a simple nap under the tree without them bugging me."

An uncomfortable silence passed by.

"I heard that the Academy still had no information regarding Nii-san's whereabouts…"

Mikan removed her gaze from the window and it settled on the shake in front of her. She began to stir it, mixing the liquid substance until it became a creamy mixture

"He'll come back… I know, because there's still the red thread that binds the two of us…"

Mikan looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

Time flew passed them in a blur as they continue talking or just watching the people around them. Soon, it was time for Mikan to go and Youichi must go back to the Academy. 

"Mr Narumi!" Mikan was glad that she could personal bid farewell to him before she once again ventured to the life outside the high walls of Alice Academy. She had already said her goodbye to Youichi a moment ago, and she was walking to where her black convertible was parked.

"Mikan, I'm glad I found you before you left."

"Me too, Mr Narumi. I want to personally say my farewell to you."

"Be sure to call and visit here once again, Mikan. Also, don't forget to bring Hotaru and the others in your next visit."

"I surely will, Mr Narumi..."

Mr Narumi pulled Mikan into a fatherly hug, when he released her he joked.

"Be sure to drive carefully."

Mikan beamed and nodded childishly,

"I sure will…"

She began to walk towards her car, only to stop hearing Mr Narumi called her.

"Mikan!"

She turned,

"Open your heart…" she nodded; she understood what he meant with that phrase.

* * *

When Narumi walked into the faculty room, he was greeted by a question from Serina. 

"Why didn't you tell her?" She continues to look at her crystal ball.

Narumi flipped his blonde hair and leaned on the back of the couch Serina was sitting.

"I don't have to tell her, she'll eventually find out later on.

* * *

Mikan was standing near the bay, her car parked just a few meters away from where she stood near a palm tree. When she passed by this place on her way to her pad, she stopped to watch the sun set in the horizon. She always felt calm and peaceful inside her whenever she saw such idyllic scene unfolding before her eyes. Yet, as she stood there, staring at the sun setting on the horizon creating an array of colors in the sky each transitioned from the lighter hues and until indigo was the only dominating hue, she felt something was missing… someone she could share watching this scene with. Hotaru isn't around, Ruka, Mr Narumi, Youichi, her grandfather, her friends….Natsume, Mikan somewhat felt lonely. 

She looked up at the sky overhead and her eyes caught the sight of the only star in the vast night sky. It was similar to a diamond placed in a black satin cloth, giving beauty to something so simple.

The star was called the first star…

"…_..my first love…"_

They had loved each other since they were 12 and that love remained an unbroken crystal glass, pure and clear.

Mikan found her self singing a song Rai had composed for her. It was a song about first love. Hot tears began to make its way down her cheeks. She finished the song and looked up at the sky; others stars are beginning to appear. She couldn't recognize anymore the first star from among the thousand of stars that covers the titanic night sky, yet she knew it was still there and will always be there.

"If our story would be a heartbreaking song until the end, it would be, until I can sing a new song. You're always gonna be my love even if I fall for some one once again. A special place in my heart just meant for you, now and forever. I would never forget the times we've spent together, even if I'm moving on. I knew you felt the same too wherever you are right now… I miss you Natsume…. You were and will always be my... First Love…"

It was the first time Mikan acknowledged the emptiness she always felt everyday, those pangs of loneliness whenever she had no one to turn to, to talk with her problems whenever Hotaru and her other friends isn't around. The feeling that a part of her was missing and the dream that haunted her sleep, it was all because of one person missing in her life… Natsume.

A zephyr passed by making her brown mane sway, and the hem of her skirt lifted a little bit.

"Oi polka dots!" an amuse voice called out to her snapping Mikan out of her trance like state.

As if on impulse, Mikan turned around,

"Natsume, you perve-" she stopped when realization hit her. Standing, illuminated by the glow cast by the moon with his hands shove on the pockets of his pants lips curved into an amuse smile, was none other than... Natsume Hyuuga.

Her eyes began to burn once again, without further ado she flung herself on Natsume. Natsume quickly catch her, they fell down in the sand on the process. Mikan continued to sob in Natsume's chest while he had his arms wrapped around her and kissing her hair.

"Natsume… where have you been… I miss… you so much…you didn't even say… goodbye to me."

A few minutes passed by, the two of them just laid there on the sand still in the same position illuminated by the moonlight, when Mikan finally stopped crying.

Mikan quickly wiped the tears and tried to pull away from Natsume in vain when his arms instead pulled her closer to him.

"Baka! You just flung your self on me and expect me to catch you without flaw with your weight, now because of your weight my white shirt had dirt all over it now." He spoke, his tone a parody of what he said. Mikan began to protest but he silenced her by laying a finger on her lips.

"I know the past two years was painful for you and it was also, much more to me. When the right time comes, I'll tell you what happen to me within those two years being separated from you and the others but for now I want us to start a new life together. Will you marry me, Mikan Sakura?"

Mikan looked up and her hazel orbs met with his crimson ones, finally she could put a word to that something she saw in Natsume's eyes whenever he looked at her, that thing was LOVE. A beautiful smile formed in her lips, it wasn't just beautiful but it was also blissful.

"Of course, I will…"

Natsume face brightened, it was brighter than the moon's glow and their eyes held the equal emotions they felt, bliss and the most important thing, Love.

They embraced each other tighter this time; time seemed to stop, allowing these lovers to imprint on their minds forever this moment and all the other moments that will follow in the future.

Mikan pulled away and smiled at Natsume,

"We have to go home… and tell Hotaru and the others…"

Natsume replied with a nod and he let Mikan stood up. Mikan dusted the sand particles that clung on her dress. She looked at Natsume in bewilderment as to why he still hasn't stood up and still lying in the sand smirking at her.

"Natsume… aren't you going to stand up?" Mikan asked, tilting her head to the side.

Natsume just extended his arms towards her. Mikan thought he wanted her to pull him so she grab his hand, but instead of Natsume being pulled on his feet it was Mikan who was yank forward, wide eyed and in the spur of the moment, her lips touch his. A chaste kiss evolved into a passionate one.

Above them in the night sky adorned by hundreds of sparkling diamond like objects called stars, one of those diamonds sparkled brighter than the others, it was the first star Mikan had saw earlier. It was still there and will always remained to be there.

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

NO COMMENT! 

Well, such a very nonsense fic…. If you read it well, at least leave a review. What do you expect from a stupid writer like me, of course senseless, crappy, good-for-nothing Fics...

**WHATEVER** is accepted!

Even myself I don't know what to say about this story I wrote.Sorry for the ending, like what I've said earlier everything about this fic is nonsense as in very….

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
